


The Only Ones Who Know

by hazrdshot



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazrdshot/pseuds/hazrdshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage/High School AU. Trevor attempts to befriend the new guy in class and his neighbour, Michael Townley, but subsequently develops much deeper rooted feelings than friendship. Rated Explicit for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mature content in later chapters, and more characters are to be introduced to this AU. I'll upload more chapters as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy my contribution to the fandom. Please feel free to leave feedback!

Michael Townley. He wouldn't be forgetting that name anytime soon.

That new kid who'd just moved in nearby? It had to be him.

_'What an asshole... '_

Trevor Philips, hated and feared by many - within perfectly good reason - remained hostile towards the newcomer. Eyeing the kid up and down as he paced over to his desk, he tried to get a feel for this fresh meat.

Picking his bag up off the floor, he dumped it in the empty chair to his left as haphazardly as possible, in a poor attempt to draw attention to it.

_'That bastard can think again if he thinks he's sitting next to me.'_

Somehow he'd managed to worm his way into the school, and he had the nerve to come over and sit beside him. Fan-fucking-tastic. Trevor snapped into action as the broad-shouldered jock attempted to steal his spare seat.

Jerking the chair away from him with such force, the dark-haired teen seemed to be taken aback for a split second by his behaviour.

He wasn't sure what to say apparently. Trevor would've guessed that he'd have a lot to say. This guy came across as the type who wouldn't take any crap and would be prepared to fight back, but he was proved wrong as Michael somehow overlooked the tension. No energy was spared to argue over it. It was as though he'd simply chosen to ignore what had just happened.

Without flinching in the slightest, he tugged the chair out of Trevor's clutch and far beyond his reach.

That was certainly a different reaction than what he expected.

Michael gave one brief glance over Trevor before seating himself. It was obvious that he was unsettled as he tried to slip more looks in his general direction. As though he was expecting the agitated teen next to him to do something.

So he did.

The act of clearing his own throat startled Michael. He coughed and hacked away, trying to make it sound as natural as possible.

"Well ain't you the joker..." he mumbled.

It was a surprise hearing him retort. Shifting in his seat, he at least gave him an honest response. "I didn't think you had it in you to talk, kid."

Michael looked at him in bewilderment. "Kid? How old do you think I am?"

"Alright, alright. Take it easy..."

This drew another hasty response from him. "Shut the fuck up. Canadian shitba--"

Michael paused. He must've felt the burn from the intense stare. Trevor locked eyes with him, daring the guy to continue. His temper had flared up in a matter of seconds. "What was that I just heard, fatboy? Something to say, huh?" As he demanded answers, he leaned in closer.

The guy's face was plastered with a mix of concern and fear. After seconds of deep and utter silence, the raw-boned teen backed off. "I'll just assume that the cat's got your tongue. You're getting off lightly this time, asshole."

Trevor turned to him and pointed directly in his face, which only caused Michael to recoil in defence and slip back. "If that happens again, at least you can refer back to it when I'm beating you six foot into the ground. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Look, man. I didn't mean anythin' by it..."

"It's fine, I accept your apology."

The new kid thought twice before answering back. Trevor knew he was tempted to argue and claim he'd not even apologised. Already he'd been put in his place. For Trevor, that was satisfying.

While their drama had been unfolding, the class had already started. None of them cared to pay attention. It wasn't like himself to listen anyway, and as for Michael... well, he had bigger things to worry about if he planned on sitting next to him for the entire semester. Not like anyone else would give a damn whether they paid attention or not.

Analysing this smart-ass wasn't exactly easy work. Trevor wasn't one to slack. It seemed that the newcomer had much more up his sleeve, and he wasn't about to blow it all. He wasn't letting anyone see a concrete personality yet. He seemed the sneaky type. From Trevor's view anyway.

The only way to find out would be through befriending him, but already he'd caused enough tension. It could be fixed. He'd have to fix it if wanted to find out more.

Trevor spent the next couple of minutes in thought. Every time he considered talking to Michael, he'd put it off, despite having nothing there to stop him. Other than the pressure on himself to apologise.

As the class went on, he remained silent and tried to focus on what he was going to say. How was he supposed to do this? He'd never felt so compelled to do something in his entire life. It began to draw closer to the end of class, and he knew he needed to get this done before the end, otherwise he'd stand no chance.

"About before... you know I wasn't bein' serious... Michael? That's your name, right?"

Michael turned his attention back to Trevor, although it didn't seem like his attention had been directed anywhere else in the first place. "Yeah. Sure you were... and why would you care what my name is?"

He made starting this conversation more difficult than it needed to be.

"Considering we're neighbours AND classmates, I thought it'd be a good idea if we... you know, got to know each other a little. I mean, we don't have to be best buddies but we can still talk."

This only caused Michael to withdraw more from the conversation. "About what? What the hell is there to talk about?"

"I don't know! Stuff! There are plenty of things to talk about, my good friend."

"We're not... friends," he hissed, "and we're not good friends either."

"C'mon Mikey, sure we are!" Trevor strung his arm over Michael's shoulders and tugged him closer.

He rolled his eyes at his new nickname. "Don't use that name. That's not my name, dumbass."

"Well it is now!"

As it became apparent that Michael was trying to remove his arm, he released Michael from his tightening embrace.

Trying to overcome the his evasive attitude, he tried to keep things in high spirits. Sure enough, there would be a way to get to know him more, but he'd probably need a bribe. And there was only one thing for it. "You could uh... come round to my trailer tonight. Ma is away and I have beer, but only if you're inter--"

"Why didn't you say so! I guess I'm in."

Trevor blinked. That was straightforward, to say the least. "So you'll come round tonight?"

"Yeah, why not!" Michael grinned. "Any chance to drink is a good enough reason for me, amigo."

Amigo? Trevor gave a sheepish smile in return to his widening grin. He'd never had anyone refer to him as a friend before, even though he knew this guy was only in it for the free alcohol.

Catching him by surprise and bringing him out of his blissful haze, the bell rang to signal the end of the class period.

Michael shot up from his seat, and Trevor followed suit. He wouldn't let him disappear over this break. Instead of letting him leave alone, he thought it was best to chase him up and tag along. It wasn't like he'd have any other friends to hang around with.

"Mikey, wait up." He called after him.

The thickset teen swooped around to find Trevor following up behind. "What did I say about calling me that? I'm seeing you later aren't I? You don't have to stalk me, man."

"Who else are you planning on hanging around with, huh?" Furrowing his brow in frustration, he tried to think this through. It gave him a hard time understanding what was going on in this guy's head.

The other teen rolled his eyes. "I was kinda hoping you weren't one of those kinda guys..."

"What 'kinda guy'?"

"Y'know... clingy."

Trevor's face dropped. "I thought we were friends? Buddies. Amigos. Whatever you wanna call it."

"That doesn't give you permission to tail me all fucking day. We'll hang out later, alright?" At those words, he made an escape attempt. Starting off at a slow, leisurely pace, then speeding up to a jog when he turned and noticed Trevor was closing in.

Michael may have been pretty stocky but he sure knew how to push his way through a crowd. Catching up with him was near impossible, even for someone like Trevor who took anything physical within his stride.

The desperation was obvious as the short teen picked up his pace further. Breaking out into a sprint, and knocking other students aside as he rushed past them in the most abrupt way possible.

One girl cussed at him, before she seemed double-take and realise who it was that had almost sent her flying along the hallway. Joining Trevor in his pursuit, she also tried to keep up with Michael. It became apparent that he had more than one person he was trying to avoid today.

Speeding past the brunette girl, who he soon recognised as one of the cheerleaders for the school team, it became a race between the two.

"I-I... take it y-you're after... T-Townley too?" Trevor called back to her.

As she tried to sprint closer behind the lanky teen, she panted and huffed before responding. "Wh-what's it to y-you?!"

Keeping a close eye on Michael, as well as checking over his shoulder on the newly associated Michael-catcher, he could see that he was slowing down. He must've known the pair of them would catch him up soon.

Smirking to himself, Trevor gave a smug response. "He's on... a date with m-me tonight. I c-..called it! Y-you may as well... give up now!"

"That's NOT wh-what I n-need him for!" She dropped some speed and fell far behind, as it seemed she wasn't determined enough to keep up if Trevor was already hot on his trail.

Michael made a swift recovery as he stopped at what he thought was a dead end.

Trevor almost slammed against him as he tried to do the same, but his target managed to slip through a door to their left before he reached him. The door swung open, and again, Michael had dashed off.

Once Trevor had managed to stablise himself, he was off again, following his 'friend' out into the open field.

At least he'd be the one getting answers first. Bringing the hunt to an end, Trevor caught up to Michael and pounced at him, bringing the pair of them down. It was just his luck that there was grass beneath them. It didn't stop him taking some impact though, even if he did just land on top of Michael.

It came as a surprise to him when he discovered the guy underneath him wasn't all that soft.

The struggle now only continued to tire himself and Michael out. None of them would be going anywhere after this.

"G-get off me-- fucking psycho!"

Gripping onto his wrists and pinning them against the grass, Trevor gasped for breath as he tried to keep the other teen down. He straddled his waist to put extra weight down on him. Not like it accounted for much though. "D-don't try and pull that one o-off again. Face it, you're... you're stuck with me..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry about how long this chapter took to post, but I really hope you enjoy it as much as the first one. Things will develop a lot more between them in future chapters. Thank you for reading the chapters so far! Your kind comments and support is really appreciated. I also dedicate this chapter to Caveyos.

"Oh for fucks sake, give it up already..."

Fighting against Trevor wasn't doing any more good. The more force he applied, the harder he pushed back.

"I thought we were... friends..." He panted in response.

Gazing upwards, Michael's eyes traced over Trevor's features as if he was trying to read them. Attempting to figure out what his next course of action would be. An eyebrow raised as he met the teen's devilish grin.

"What's up, porkchop? You scared?"

"What'd make you think that, buddy?"

Trevor scoffed. "Oh, so now you call me buddy after you ran through half the school to escape me. And if you'd have at least tried to fight me off, you could've won easily." At those words, he released Michael's wrists and rolled onto the grass aside of his new-found 'friend'.

He heard Michael let out a sigh of relief, before he cleared his throat.

"I know we're friends an' all but--"

"Yeah I get it. You just don't wanna be seen hanging around me."

It was disappointing thinking how much truth there was in that. Already he'd become attached to a guy he'd only known for the past hour, and couldn't help but feel adamant over keeping him as a friend. He turned onto his side, supporting his upper body with his elbow, as he focused on Michael.

This was just discouraging. It was obvious that he didn't want to be friends, otherwise he would have denied Trevor's statement. Instead he just seemed to be mulling over it as if he couldn't think of a truthful response.

He tried to get to his feet and leave, but was astonished when Michael went to grab for his arm and tugged him down again. When he was sat back on the grass, he stared at Michael. This time he spoke up first.

A smile crept upon his face as he tried to reassure him. "I do. I mean... we are friends. Today I just wanted to meet some new people, that's all."

This guy was only getting more complex. The way he was acting up was making it difficult trying to figure out if that was just a blatant lie. "Really? So that's it?"

"It's a lame excuse, I know. But... I guess I'm alright with it just being us two. Who needs more friends when I have you?" His weakened smile was starting to give his fear away, and it started to make more sense.

"You don't need to try flattery with me. Was it really so hard just to tell me that? I have no problem with you trying to make other friends, Mikey."

It made him wonder how much of a lie that was.

"Alright. Maybe I should have been straight with you. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

Trevor went to pick himself up for a second time - this time managing to avoid being dragged back onto his ass. Offering a hand to Michael, he tried to help him up. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to some people I know."

"As long as they aren't as nuts as you then I'm good with it."

\--

"And that concludes our grand tour!" Trevor proclaimed after showing his friend the confined space of what he called a home.

Michael rolled his eyes. And to that, he only managed a sarcastic response.

"Well, you have a few square meters left of trailer to spare. I'm pretty sure you coulda invited some more guests..."

"Oh Michael... you really think I want the others here cramping our style?"

To his surprise, that brought up a chuckle from his friend. Throughout the day he seemed to perk up a little since Trevor introduced him to both Wade and Brad. Michael took a liking to Brad, but Trevor had a feeling that maybe Wade was... a bit too simple for Mikey. 

Backing up to the refridgerator which he'd just escorted Michael past, he yanked the door open and grabbed two bottles of beer. When the door slammed shut, he notioned for the teen to sit down, and without warning tossed the bottle to him.

He cried out in shock before catching it. "Jesus fucking Christ, T!" Before it slipped fully from his grasp, he caught it in his other hand. He'd only been inches away from dropping it.

"What were you tryna do? Kill me?!"

"I thought you were into those lame-ass catching sports."

"Man, if that'd been aimed at the head I would've had a pretty bad concussion. That was a pretty strong throw, buddy."

Trever laughed and continued to wind him up. "Don't be such a pussy, Mikey. If you didn't want that to happen then maybe you should catch it properly next time."

Michael opened his mouth to make a rebuttal but for the second time that day thought twice about it. They may have become friends over the past couple of hours, but he still seemed to be scared shitless of him.

"You better hurry up and get drinking. We have a lot more to get through yet."

\--

Hours had passed. Both of them sprawled across the couch with their eyes glued to the screen in front of them. Neither of them said a word. Somehow it'd managed to go from the pair of them having a laugh with each other, and even getting involved in a drunken playfight, to both of them sat around on their asses watching crappy game-shows on TV.

Trevor allowed his eyes to close for a few seconds, only for the empty bottle he was holding to slip from his hand. The hollow sound it made as it fell to the floor was enough to snap his attention back to reality.

Glancing over at Michael, he could see him slumping in his seat with an empty bottle resting on his chest. His mouth gaped, and the expression he wore was enough evidence to say that he was bored out of his mind - not to mention tired as hell.

They couldn't sit around here all night.

Working up the energy to pull himself up from his crippling position, he sat himself on the edge of the couch. All he wanted to do was get up and go out. He stretched his arms above his head and gave a wide yawn, before lowering a hand and resting it on Michael's leg, causing him to wince.

"Ah Michael... what are we doing sat around like this. We need to get out!"

He turned to Trevor, looking almost as if he'd fall asleep any second. It was only becoming apparent that he didn't handle alcohol too well.

"S-sure. Where... where to?"

"Could go out for a drive. You up for it?"

For a moment, Michael seemed stumped. "You can d-drive?"

There was a hint of surprise in his voice. It made sense though, seeing how Trevor didn't actually have a license. Before responding, he paused briefly. It should have been easy enough to notice that he was lying through his teeth. "Yeah, I can drive..."

"Well let's go then."

Maybe Michael wasn't in the right frame of mind to notice.

It didn't take his friend long to get up on his feet, but he lacked any form of balance. He could only laugh at Michael as he tried to stumble over to the door. Not making an attempt to help him even when he was close to tripping over his own feet.

Remembering to pick up his mother's keys to her truck, he retrieved them from the countertop. He saw Michael building up with frustration as he couldn't get the door open. The slender teen barged in front of the him to open the door and help him out before he inflicted a door-related injury upon himself.

The red truck sat on the driveway untouched. Helping the drunken teen over to it, he swung his own door open and climbed into the driver's seat, and left Michael to get himself in.

"What's up?"

It was as though he could sense his friend's apprehension.

As Michael clambered into the passenger seat anyway, he watched over Trevor with unease as though it'd only just started to occur to him what was going on. "You... you're drunk, T. You can't d-drive..."

He grinned to himself. "Who said I couldn't, sugartits?"

Once the passenger door was slammed shut, Trevor started up the engine.

Michael turned to him in utter confusion. "Sugar-what?"

While he was distracted by his newly-assigned nickname, he put the truck into reverse and let it roll onto the strip of road behind them.

"H-hey, hey where are we g-going?"

"Like I said. For a drive, Michael."

"But you're drunk!"

Trevor stopped the car once it was out on the road and put it into drive. "So?"

"I... I want out." He stated as he tried to open his door.

Putting his foot down on the gas pedal, he sped off before Michael had the chance to let himself out. It sent them flying down the road at top speed and the teen had no choice but to sit back and strap himself in.

"T, this... isn't funny! Let m-me out!"

Ignoring him, he kept his foot down even as he approached a tight corner.

"Trevor!"

After being ignored for a second time, Michael lunged and grabbed for the wheel.

"Michael let go!" He steered left to slip it from his grasp, but that only sent the vehicle swaying all over the road. Looking up ahead, he saw how close they were getting to the sharp left-turn.

"Let go!"

"Then f-fucking stop and l-let me out!"

In a frenzy, Trevor made a helpless attempt to make the turn. He gaped in horror as they continued flying forwards.

It was almost too late. Michael only realised he had to let go in that split second before they went flying off the road. Trevor made the sharp turn of the wheel just in the right moment, which for the most part took it out of his incapable friend's hands.

Michael cussed and cried out as Trevor slammed on the brakes.

The back end of the truck swung outwards, and they came so close to sliding into the lake, which was only a narrow miss as the truck spun out of control. Applying the handbrake as hard as he could, they came to a halt just short of the water's edge.

The jock swung the door open and fell out of his seat, collapsing to the dusty wasteland beneath him. Panting and heaving as he tried to recover from his scare.

The next thing Trevor could hear was Michael vomiting.

He didn't shift from his seat and couldn't bring himself to let go of the wheel. His hands trembled, and that lucky escape left him shaken. It wasn't hard to imagine how his mother would react if he'd managed to roll her truck into the depths of the lake.

Michael's vomiting ceased but he remained grounded.  
  
"You alright, Mikey?"

When he heard nothing but silence, he started to feel genuine concern. Maybe driving around under the influence of alcohol wasn't the best of ideas, for him and for Michael.

And he wasn't far from wrong with that.

Just out of the corner of his eye, he caught a police car turning onto the road. He was prompt in trying to get out of their way.

"Fuck, fuck!" He hissed. "Mikey! In the car!"

Michael lifted his head, only to return a blank stare. He hadn't seen it.

Trevor jumped out of his vehicle and sprinted around to Michael. In an urgent attempt to get his friend back into the car, he tried to push the heavy-set teen back to his seat.

"Come on, Michael!" He urged as he shoved against him. "Get up you fucking idiot! The cops will be onto us!"

"C-cops?!"

"Just get in!"

He was soon in the car again, and Trevor hopped back in with him. With haste, he swung the car back around and headed back home, hoping he could avoid the police car which had probably been sent to investigate the commotion. Fortunately, they hadn't driven too far away from the trailer.

The cops couldn't find them like this.

For a start, Trevor didn't have a license. He was also drunk. And there was the wreckless driving. It gave him all the more motivation to stay out of their way. He anticipated them catching up with them any second. It only made him think of all the worst possible things that could happen.

On most other occasions, they couldn't strike fear into him. But this time he knew he could get into some serious problems with this one, and he couldn't bear having to explain this to his mother.

Michael was in as bad of a way as he was. He hadn't said a word since getting back into the car, but he was in a clear state of shock. It wasn't like Trevor to worry about someone, but he was scared that this might drive him away from being his friend.

Soon enough, they were almost back to where they started. Trevor was relieved that they had such a smooth escape and that the cops hadn't caught on to their trail.

Pulling up as fast as he could when they returned to the trailer, both him and Michael jumped out of the car and dashed back to the trailer. They could only hope that no one had seen them or heard them as they swung the door open, entered and slammed it behind them.

Falling onto the couch, Trevor could feel his heart racing.

His companion fell alongside him.

Both of them sat there for what felt like hours. Trevor was the first to work up the energy to speak.

"You still there, Michael?"

"Yeah, man."

"You good?"

There was a long silence before his response. "As... as good as I'll ever be after sitting in a truck... with a complete lunatic driving and nearly getting us a-arrested..."

"You ain't mad, are ya?" He questioned with sheer innocence.

"Nah, why would I be?"

Getting himself comfortable where he sat, he decided on sleeping there for the night. It's not like he could move himself anywhere else. There wasn't much point in trying, anyway.

"Well I thought we could do that again tomor--"

"Oh shut up and go to fucking sleep. Asshole."

Michael was taking this more lighthearted than he was making out. Winding him up was pretty damn amusing. It was nice knowing that he hadn't driven him away, and was glad that he wasn't as serious as he came across as.

He was a totally different guy than what he'd gathered in his first impression.

Grinning to himself like a fool, he let himself drift into a deep slumber.


End file.
